Goodbye May Seem Forever
by JenLea
Summary: SEQUEL TO SKIN In Trish's final days, Randy struggles to cope with making her comfortable and fulfilling her final wish.
1. Chapter 1

Goodbye May Seem Forever

_Part One_

Disclaimer: As usual, I own no one recognizable.

A/N- After many months of thinking about it, I have finally got around to writing a sequel to _Skin_. With A LOT of urging from Rachel on more than one occasion, I decided to type it up. Just a small tissue warning!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The doors of the emergency room slammed behind him. He pushed people out of the way. He didn't care.

Randy had to reach his fiancée.

"Amy!" he called, glimpsing her best friend. "How is she? What happened?"

"Alice couldn't wake her up. Despite having a DNR, her mom panicked and called paramedics." Amy Cena explained, struggling to hold Scarlett, her young daughter.

"What's wrong with her?" Randy asked.

"She's dehydrated. They also put her on Morphine to keep her comfortable. She doesn't have long," Amy said, handing Scarlett to her husband, John.

The love of his life was dying of Leukemia? Why did that have to happen? She was so young, barely thirty. She didn't deserve to die.

"Can I see her?" he asked. Amy nodded, gesturing for him to follow.

His mind began to wander. He wasn't sure what he thought or expected.

"Rand," her voice sounded hollow and disembodied. Glancing toward her bed, he was stunned to see how pale she was.

"Shh," he murmured, kissing her. It was the first time he had kissed her in days. Her immune system was gone and he had been worried about passing something on to her. Even a minor cold could be fatal.

"Rand, I don't have long," she rasped. "Before I go, I want to marry you,"

Randy was stunned. Her dying wish was to marry him? He meant that much to her? He couldn't believe it.

"Of course," he murmured softly.

"I love you," Trish murmured, falling into a morphine -induced slumber.

Randy sighed. Why did life have to be so difficult? Why did God have to introduce him to the woman of his dreams only to lose her?

"She wants to get married," Randy murmured. "I would rather be her husband for one minute than let her dying wish go unfulfilled,"

Throughout Trish's disease, Randy had never cried. He was afraid to cry. He couldn't let Trish see him in a moment of weakness. She was so sick and he had to be her rock.

Faced with the thought of losing her, he began to cry. He didn't want to imagine a world without her. He didn't want to even try.

"I'll find a minister," Amy said. "Do you have your marriage license?"

"My wallet. We were getting married next week," He pulled out the folded piece of paper. "Don't lose this,"

Where did the soul go when the living body was too weak to hold it? Where had Trish gone? Would he ever see her in full form again?

Reaching up, Randy gently touched the smooth crown of his head. Months prior, he had gone bald to make her feel better after losing her hair to chemotherapy.

Some people said he was crazy. Others said he did it for sympathy.

The truth was he did it for love.

The woman in the bed before him was not his fiancée. She looked like a shadow; compared to the woman he had known.

"Does she really have DNR?" Alice asked. Randy nodded.

"She also wanted to go peacefully. She also wants to marry me," Randy said. "Amy's gone to find a minister,"

Randy struggled to read Alice's face. He didn't want her to think he was marrying Trish for reasons other than love.

"Before she got sick, Trish told me she had never loved anyone more. She looked forward to your life together," Alice said. Tears filled her eyes. She tried to hide it from Randy.

Randy grasped Trish's hand. Did she know he was there? Did she realize she would become his wife?

Pulling a sheet of paper out of Trish's bag, he found a pen and began to write.

_1/16/06_

_Dear Trish,_

_In a short time, you are becoming my wife. As much as I've wanted this day to come, I wish this day hadn't come._

_Your dying wish will come true._

_Early last year, you were diagnosed with Leukemia. To say the least, it was a shock. The doctors gave you two months to live._

_Two months became a full year._

_The past year has been one of the best years of my life. Nothing could have made this past year better._

_As you prepare to end one journey, you prepare to start another journey._

_I love you._

_Love,_

_Randy_

Randy couldn't believe the love of his life was dying. No matter what he tried, he couldn't convince himself he'd never see her again.

"I feel like shit," Trish muttered, waking up. "What happened?"

"Your mom couldn't get you up so she called Paramedics," Randy explained, hastily drying his eyes. "Amy's getting a minister," Trish gulped.

"We're really going to do this?" she asked, facing him. He dug his fingernails into his palm, struggling not to reveal how much her hollow eyes bothered him.

"If you want to," Randy said. "I'll marry you,"

"I don't want you to hate me," she muttered, struggling to grasp a plastic cup of ice water. Randy picked it up, holding the straw to her mouth. She managed to take a few small sips.

"Baby Girl, why would I hate you?" Randy asked. Trish coughed.

"If you marry me, we'll never have children. We probably wouldn't be married very long," she said.

"I don't care. I love you,"

Randy blinked back tears, feeling her run her fingers over his head. "I still can't believe you did that,"

"What is so unbelievable?" he asked. "I wanted to make you feel better!"

"It did make me feel better," Trish murmured. "Is Amy going to be here soon? I'm getting tired,"

Tired? Randy knew exactly what she meant. She was tired of living in a broken body.

"Yes," Randy wasn't sure where he found the strength.

Amy ran in, dragging a priest by the arm. Her hair was out of place and she seemed flustered.

"Father O'Brien, thank you," Amy said. "I also stopped by the house and grabbed the rings,"

Randy could only be grateful. Amy didn't have to do this. She could have just watched her best friend waste away.

"Hi, Girly," Trish murmured. She limply squeezed Randy's hand. He didn't mind.

Every touch was precious.

"Hey, Sweetie," Amy murmured. "I said I'd be your maid-I mean, matron of honor,"

"Weird to be married?" Trish asked. Amy nodded. John walked in, carrying a garment bag. "My dress?"

"Did you really think I'd let you get married without your dress?" Amy asked, setting her hand on Randy's shoulder. "John has a clean outfit. Go change,"

Randy reluctantly left her with Amy. He didn't want to leave her but he had to.

"Amy's an absolute angel." Randy murmured, struggling to knot his tie. John stepped in front of him, knotting his tie without a problem.

"Can you see why I love her?" John asked. "Randy, you're stronger than I'll ever be,"

"Sometimes I wonder," he murmured.

Randy moved toward the door. His bride stood just beyond that doorway. As much as he loved her, he wished he could marry her under better circumstances.

The door opened slowly. He braced himself for the sight of her, his beautiful bride. She had purchased the dress in better times. He had never seen it, because she called it bad luck. Whatever it looked like, he was sure she was beautiful.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Goodbye May Seem Forever

Part 2 

Disclaimer: I own no one!

A/N- Rachel wanted me to finish this…Here's Part 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trish was so ill; she could barely stand. She had to lean on Amy for support. In her left hand, she clutched a single wine colored rose.

"My God," the words barely left Randy's throat.

In his eyes, she was beautiful. He had never laid eyes on such a beautiful woman.

"Hi," Trish murmured shyly. For a split second, he saw a glimmer of the woman he had fallen in love with.

"Hello," he murmured, kissing her hand, marred with scar tissue from the IV. "Ready?" Trish nodded slowly.

The priest spoke with clarity. He spoke of love. He spoke of devotion. Finally, he spoke of the need for lasting love.

Then, the vows began.

"Do you, Patricia Ann, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband forever and always?"

"I do," Her words were stunningly clear. It was the clearest Randy had heard her speak in ages.

"Do you, Randall Keith, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife forever and always?"

"I do,"

Then, he saw Trish smile.

He hadn't seen her smile in ages. Her illness had drained her soul away bit by bit. Now, it seemed as if her soul was coming back, if only for this precious moment.

"By the power vested in me and the state of Missouri, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride,"

Randy pressed his lips to her lips. She melted in his arms and kissed him back with equal force. It was the most strength he had seen her have in a long time.

"Are you happy?" she asked, tears sparkling in her eyes. Randy wasn't sure if they were tears of joy or tears of sadness. All he knew was that he didn't want to see her cry.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he murmured.

She leaned in his arms, unable to stand. Suddenly, Randy became aware of just how weak his _wife _really was.

Why was it so odd to consider her his wife? He had been preparing so long for this day. Now, it seemed odd to call her his wife.

Would he ever get used to it?

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ


End file.
